Memory systems are often used in battery-powered mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets. The battery of the mobile device powers both the memory system and other components of the mobile device (e.g., the display). In order to conserve power, the mobile device can enter a “sleep mode” (or deep power down (DPD)), in which power is reduced or removed from certain components in the mobile device. A memory system, such as an embedded multi-media card (e-MMC), often contains both non-volatile memory (e.g., NAND) for long-term data storage and volatile memory (e.g., registers and static random access memory (SRAM)) for temporary data storage. If the memory system is in sleep mode for a long period of time, the reduction in the power supply voltage to the volatile memory can cause bit flips (e.g., initially-stored 0s being read as 1s, or initially-stored 1s being read as Os) at unpredictable locations in the volatile memory. These bit flips can be caused by alpha particle radiation and various circuit and process failures, such as weak cells, parasitic capacitances, cross couplings, and timing issues, for example. This can cause serious and unpredictable device failures. For example, program command bits may be erroneously flipped making the command unknown to the processor.